Advanced digital imaging microscopy is a powerful tool for diabetes-related research, but the equipment costs and expertise to efficiently use and properly maintain the equipment is beyond the resources of most individual labs. We are fortunate at Vanderbilt to have one of the leading facilities for imaging diabetes-related processes, and thus, in the next funding cycle, the DRTC will continue to support the Cell Imaging Resource Shared Resource so that DRTC-affiliated investigators will have access to its expertise and substantial facilities at a reduced rate. The overall goal of the Cell Imaging Shared Resource is to maintain the full range of modern microscopy and digital imaging capabilities to enable and accelerate research that would otherwise be reduced in quantity and quality. The Cell Imaging Core facilitates diabetes research at Vanderbilt through these objectives: 1) acquire and maintain state-of-the art optical and EM Imaging technology; 2) train, assist, and encourage DRTC-affiliated investigators to incorporate optical, EM, and in vivo imaging technologies into their research; and 3) develop new imaging technologies that will be useful for diabetes research. Importantly, this facility continues to also develop emerging optical and electron imaging techniques for the diabetes research community. Between 2000 and 2005 the Cell Imaging Shared Resource experienced approximately 500% growth in both resources and usage. Since the last DRTC grant renewal, the Cell Imaging Shared Resource has greatly increased capacity and advanced imaging capabilities. The demand for advanced, specialized microscopy service in the core remains strong. More than 75 DRTC-affiliated research groups (including 42 current members) have used the Cell Imaging Shared Resource during the last five years, and these investigators have generated more than 100 peer-reviewed papers using imaging resource equipment and/or assistance. This Shared Resource is part the Vanderbilt shared facilities system, which provides an efficient billing system and oversight and governance for the core. The Cell Imaging Resource Shared Resource will continue to provide essential services that support the research of DRTC-affiliated investigators in the next funding cycle.